


Tik Toc

by Jrockerlove



Series: 100 Prompt Fic Challenge [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 100 prompt, Established Relationship, M/M, Maelc, Prompt Fic, Quarantine, Tiktoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: So, there is a thing on Tik Tok where you get naked and go over to your significant other and while they are distracted you walk up to them naked. Seems like a good reason for a fic.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 100 Prompt Fic Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Tik Toc

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back! Here is another to add to the Drabble series. Quarantine is long and boring and I blame this whole fic on social media.  
> DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing, but I do own all the mistakes, I'll get around to editing at some point. This took me an hour write.

He could hear them down the hall. His office door was open and he was waiting in his office with Jace for their morning briefing.

“All I’m saying is that it took me by surprise and it was nice. You should totally try it.” Izzy spoke to Clary as they entered the office.

“What should Clary try?” Jace asked as Clary came to sit next to him.

“Nothing.” She spoke.

“This thing that Simon saw on Tik Tik.”

“Tik Tok.” Clary clarified.

“Whatever. It’s this thing where you get naked and go see your partner while they are distracted.”

“Why would anybody want to have that on social media? I don’t understand those mundane.” Alec spoke as he got up from his chair to come and stand by the fireplace.

“You should totally try it with Magnus Alec.” Izzy smiled mischievously.

“I think I’m good. Now can we get down to business.”

He was all business and assigned the teams some minor patrols. The rest of the day went by with out Alec thinking of what Izzy had said. Not that he was ever going to film something like that let alone post it on social media. But if he did think about it. Only for a moment the idea did seem fun. Would he be able to pull it off?

A few days went by and he hadn’t really thought about what Izzy had said. It’s not like he had looked up what this whole Tik Tok thing was about. Truth be told he didn’t get most of it but, he did find the series of video that Izzy was talking about. People getting naked and walking up to their distracted significant other and then running off when said person finally noticed.

It wasn’t something he was willing to try but when he was at home sitting in the living room and Magnus was busy in his office the idea came to him. Magnus had said he would only be a minute more and then they could send the evening watching movies.

That was an hour ago. He was board and needed something to do. He looked around the loft. It’s not like there was anybody that was going to walk in. It was late on a Wednesday night and Magnus had the loft heavily warded. After the countless time where either Jace, Izzy or Clary had walked in on some compromising situations Magnus had taken the matter into his on hands and nobody could enter the loft without Magnus knowing.

“This is stupid.” He spoke to nobody in particular.

He signed and looked around the loft once more before making up his mind. He pulled his socks off and shirt before standing up. He quickly glanced over to the office to make sure Magnus was still busy. He undid his belt and took his pants and underwear off in one go. Setting them on the couch.

He walked over to the office door and leaned onto the doorframe and closed his arms.

“I’m sorry Darling I know I said just one more minute, but these scrolls that Raphael wanted me to decipher and very interesting.” His back was to the door where Alec was standing.

“So, there is this Tik Tok thing that Izzy was talking about. I thought I would try it.” He spoke to try and get the other’s attention.

“What Tik Tok thing? I know them all darling. I don’t really see you posting something online Alexander.” He set his pen down and turned to face the door. His current train of thought stopped by the sight of his lover standing naked in this office doorframe.

Alex winked before turning and leaving the room.

“Oh, this I quite like.” He set the scowl down and ran after Alec.

“Took you long enough.” Alec spoke when Magnus finally appeared into the doorframe.

Alec laughed as Magnus covered the last of the distance between them and kissed the other.

Alec’s hands getting busy with taking off the warlock’s shirt. He had been mostly working at home for the day and was only wearing a simple shirt and pants. Alec was very thankful for that. Not that he didn’t like the way Magnus dressed normally it’s just when you needed the other to be as naked as you and you had a million buttons to undo. A man had to right to get frustrated.

They pulled apart for a moment so Magnus should take the shirt off. Alec’s hands quickly finding the others hips and pulling the other closer. Needing to feel Magnus’ skin against his. His lips fining the others jaw and kissing all the way up to his ear. Taking it into his mouth and pulling just the way he knew Magnus liked it.

“You’re very sneaky my love.” Magnus spoke breathlessly.

“I was getting impatient. You said one minute and it was taking to long. I had to take maters into my own hands.” He kissed the others lips.

Magnus laughed between kisses. “Well let me be the one to take your matter into my own hand.” As he spoke his hand made its way down the others back and to the front, taking Alec’s hard member into his hand. He stroked it a few times while he kissed the other’s neck.

“Or better yet. My mouth.” Before Alec could process Magnus was on his knees staring up at Alec with a devilish smile. His tongue dirking past those beautiful lips before licking Alec from base to tip.

Alec moaned and brought his hands to tangle into his lover’s hair as Magnus took him into his mouth. He loved this. Being at the mercy of the other. Magnus controlling the speed. He was beautiful like this.

At this rate he wasn’t going to last much longer. Magnus knew all his weaknesses. How to suck just at the right place or use just the right amount of teeth. Making Alec moan and come apart. Tonight, he needed more. He pulled on Magnus’ hair. The Warlock giving on last roll of his tongue before letting go with a pop sound.

Alec pulled Magnus up and kissed the other. Messy and wandering hands. He undid the others pants and pulled them off. Of so he tried. Magnus had a habit of wearing tight jeans and removing said article of clothing with a passioned fog mind was hard. He muffed into the kiss at his frustration. Magnus on the other hand simply laughed into the kiss and snapped his finger and the pants disappeared. 

“I need you.” Alec spoke breathlessly as me kissed his way down the others jaw.

“I’m here my love.” Magnus pushed Alec backwards until the other finally fell onto the bed pulling Magnus with him.

He kissed down Alec’s neck and chest. One hand playing with a nipple while his mouth licked and sucked. When he was satisfied, he moved to the other. Giving it just as much love and attention.

When he pulled back to look at his work, he bit his lip at the sight before him. Alec spread out on the beautiful gold sheets. His hair a mess, eye half closed in pleasure, small beads of sweat forming on his temple. Chest rising and falling, lips read and kiss swollen. He had done that, and he would do it a million times over. He thanked the angle who sent him this beautiful creature.

“Magnus.” Alec spoke in a deep voice bringing the other back down to earth.

Magnus smile as he leaned over Alec to get the bottle of lube in the bed side drawer. He kissed Alec for a moment before setting back and looking at Alec once more.

“So beautiful” He opened the tube and spread some on his hand before tossing it aside. Alec spread his legs in anticipation. Looking at his lover with nothing but love and admiration.

His hand coming to circle the others entrance before pressing his middle finger in. Alec sighing and closing his eyes to the feeling.

Magnus made sure to stretch the other nicely before adding a second finger. He loved the feeling of being inside the other. Always so tight and warm.

“Yes.” Alec moaned. His eyes now open and watching the other.

Those sweet sound escaping Alec’s lips were going straight to his very hard member. He added a third finger and stretching Alec good. Pumping them in and out looking for that bundle of nerves.

When Alec’s back arched off the bed and he gave a loud moan he knew he had found it. He made sure to press up against it evetime.

“Magnus, please. I can’t. I wont’ last much longer.”

“I’ve got you darling.” He pulled his fingers out and reached for the tube of lube. Coating his fingers before taking his members into his hand and coating his hard member. He knew he was not going to last much longer either. How could he wen Alexander Lightwood was laying there for him to take.

He crawled forward and lined himself up with Alec’s hole. Pressing the tip before pushing in. Alec’s back arching of the bed eyes closed and a breathless moan escaping his lips. Once Magnus was fully inside, he stopped. He kissed Alec and ran his hands up the others legs.

“So perfect.” He spoke between kissed.

“Magnus. Please I need to feel you.” He didn’t need to be told twice.

He started off with a slow rhythm. Something they both quite enjoyed. Just the feeling of skin against skin. The deep drag and pull. The sweet sounds of their breathing. Alec’s legs wrapping around the warlock’s hips bringing him deeper. Nothing else in the world maters but this slow moment between them. But, soon the want before more and their end is near.

“Yes.” Alec spoke between moans.

Magnus pulled Alec’s legs up higher and that changed the angle of his thrusts. Making him hit that sweet spot with every thrust.

“Just like that. Faster.” Alec spoke. His hands tangled behind Magnus’ back. Nails digging him causing Magnus to gasp and moan.

His speed increased as he chased his end. His hand coming to take Alec’s forgotten member and pumping it in time with each thrust. He could tell the other was getting closer as well. His eyes closed, mouth hanging open, beautiful sounds escaping his mouth.

“Your so beautifully, so perfect. Cum for me my love.” He whispered into the other ear. He thrusted a few more times before he felt the other reach his peek. His back arching off the bed, hands tangled into his own hair. He cam as he screamed the warlocks’ name.

Magnus pumping Alec through his climax. His face buried into Alec’s neck as he chased his own release. A few more thrust brought him to his own release moaning out Alec’s name.

His body now limp, arms weak and unable to hold himself up simple plopped himself on Alec. Who simply wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed the top of his head. Both taking a moment to come back down to earth.

“Well that certainly got my attention.” Magnus spoke as he lifted himself up on shaky hands and pulled himself out of his lover. Already missing the feeling of Alec around him.

He waved his hands and blue sparks of magic cleaned them bother up. He settled into bed next to Alec who pulled the covers over both of them. Snuggling closer and setting his head on Alec’s chest. 

“Not that I am complaining but what brought this on and when can we do it again.” Alec laughed as he played with Magnus’s hair.

“The other day Izzy said something about Simon doing something similar to her and she said that I should give it a try.”

“I see,”

“At first I wasn’t sure. I definitely knew I didn’t want to film it or post it online. But the more I thought about it the more it seemed like something I wanted to try.”

Magnus sat up for a moment and looked at Alec.

“Alexander, you know you do not need to feel ashamed to want to try something new. You can come to me with anything. I want to explore different things with you. The worst that can happen is I will say no.”

“I know that. I guess it’s easier said then done. I just don’t have much experience and I guess I just need to have a bit more confidence in the things that I want to try with you.” He smiled at his lover.

“Well I am willing to try every little dirty thing that pops into your head my love.” He kissed Alec before settling down on Alec’s chest.

“And I want to try things that you want to do also.”

“Sounds like a plan. Now what is the next things on you list?” Magnus asked as he looked up to Alec. 

“Right now, sleep. I had a brutal training session with Jace today. My father is coming to town next week and I have to be on my game.” They both laughed.

“Alright my love. Sleep.” He looked up and kissed Alec passionately before settling in for the night. With a wave of his hand the lights went out and soon after the two lovers were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. What did you think? The end kind of got away from me. Let me know in the comments what you think it and thank you for stopping by. If you have any more Prompt ideas let me know. Trying to get to 100. Be safe.


End file.
